A need exists for a subsea tensioner system that uses a mechanically activated piston return subsea tensioner. Traditional subsea tensioner systems have been unable to use a mechanically activated piston return mechanism such as a spring activated piston return mechanism on subsea tensioners because of the difficulty in returning fluid to the high pressure pump topside. Therefore, a need exists for a subsea tensioner system that releases the fluid locally in an underwater environment.
A need exists for a subsea threaded fastener tensioning system and method of using the bolt or stud tensioner that reduces or eliminates the necessity to return the subsea tensioners topside to retract the piston. A need exists for a subsea tensioner that is capable of repetitive strokes in a subsea environment.
The present embodiments of the invention meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.